Various techniques exist as background art of a redundant information communication processing system regarding the present technical field. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes, as its object, providing a redundant system of a layer 2 network capable of shortening a non-redundant section of the layer 2 network and switching a path from an active system to a reserve-system in a short time when a failure of the network occurs.
Further, as its solution, there is a description, “In-house Bases A, B of a subscriber are mutually connected via the layer 2 network redundantized by multiplexing of respective switches. The layer 2 network has CSWs 33, 34 duplexed by the active system (m) and the standby system (s), ESWs 32, 35 arranged at a boundary part of the network and M/Cs 31, 36 on the net side which convert a layer 2 frame into an optical signal. The duplexed M/Cs 10, 20 on the subscriber side and port switching devices 11 and 21 which selectively connect either of the active system or the reserve system of each M/C on the subscriber's side with the subscriber terminal are arranged in each of the in-house bases A, B.”.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes, as its object, attaining data synchronization for maintaining a communication service between duplexed structures, while securing correspondence possibility to functional extensions or the independence of each functional module.
Further, as its solution, there is a description, “Provided is a duplexed synchronization control part 500 (500-1, 500-2) mounted as a module which is independent of functional modules 502-1 and 502-2, mounted on the communication control apparatus 600, for performing the notification processing of data as the object of synchronization between a current system and a stand-by system. The duplexed synchronization control part 500 receives the synchronization object data and a notification destination module identifier for identifying a module which is at least the destination of notification as data accessory to the data from the functional module 502-1, operating as the current system, and transfer the received data to the functional module 502-2, operating as a stand-by system, on the basis of the received notification destination module identifier.”.